nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Gyūki Arc
The is the first story arc of the Nurarihyon no Mago series. This arc focuses mainly on Rikuo's attempts to maintain a normal human lifestyle despite often becoming involved in yōkai affairs. It also includes the event four years prior to the series' start which shaped Rikuo's current beliefs and the battle at the Mt. Nejireme against Gyūki and his clan. The main antagonist is Gyūki, but also Hitotsume Nyūdō and Sorobanbō to a lesser extent. Kyūso, Gozumaru and Mezumaru are minor antagonists. Summary Rikuo's Past: The Death of the Second Commander When Rikuo was five, he played outside with a unknown girl and with his father who is watching him. When Rihan was thinking about the poem his first wife Yamabuki Otome has left him before she left, he was stabbed from behind and died. Rikuo's Past: The Birth of his Yōkai Side Rikuo grows older and hit the age 8, he is making pranks with other yōkai's around the house which he is compared with his grandfather Nurarihyon. He tells Nurarihyon when he can take over the third position. Then Nurarihyon and Rikuo where been talking about it and run from the ramen shop without paying. At school, Rikuo has a discussion about yōkai's about if they are bad or good creatures with Kiyotsugu. When Rikuo tells Kiyotsugu that his grandfather is Nurarihyon, Kiyotsugu tells Rikuo the true nature about him, which later Rikuo was then seen as a fool. During the meeting of the Nura Clan, Rikuo sees the true nature of them which he disliked the dream of becoming the third heir of the Nura Clan. Gagoze who wants to have the position of the Nura Clan was angered. A day later, Rikuo was too afraid to be in the same bus with his classmates. Kana encourage him, and stepped in the bus. Rikuo was brought home by Karasu Tengu. Meanwhile, when the children where about to go home, they went under a bridge that collapsed by the clan of Gagoze to see if Rikuo was inside of the bus. Once Rikuo got home, he checked the news that the school bus has been trapped under a tunnel and tried to get there. He got a hold by Mokugyo Daruma saying that a real yōkai doesn't help humans in need, which angers the ones who believed in Rikuo and tries to fight with Daruma about it. Rikuo starts to transform and tells them to stop, which his transformation is complete, he is seen by his subordinates as a yōkai. Gagoze sees that Rikuo isn't in the bus, which he decided to kill one of his classmates. Rikuo appeared with his own clan and battles Gagoze's Clan. Rikuo then faces Gagoze and kills him saying that he will create his own Hyakki Yakō and will stand above them all. Soon after the battle against Gagoze, he transformed back into a human, which shows a shock towards his subordinates. Rikuo and his friends: Inside the Old Lecture Building Rikuo's Angered Brother: Zen Appeared Night Rikuo kills Hebidayu Rikuo and Zen: Exchanging of Sakazuki Episodes Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs